Working for mommy
by qcplp9
Summary: Max and Chloe are going to work for Joyce at The Four Whales Dinner to make some money for the trip to Portland.


Working for mommy.

Chapter 1: Preparing for the job.

Chloe and Max were laying in bed, cuddling while looking at the roof. ''Chloe remember the trip to Portland you wanted to do?'' Max asked to Chloe, elevating her head so she can looked directly into Chloe's sky blue eyes. ''Yeah, what's up with it?'' Chloe said to Max, looking at her straight in the eyes with a questionable expression. Max got out of bed as she reached for her shirt, putting it on while talking to Chloe at the same time. ''Well, I know you have money and all of that, but are you sure we are going to have enough? You wanted a luxury room, with a lots of expansive shit like, I don't know. Anyway the question is: Do you have the money for it?'' Max said to Chloe while putting on her blue jeans, taking her bag at the same time as she takes her Polaroid camera on Chloe's desk, stuffing it into her purse. ''Don't worry Maximus, I already thought of that and I have a great idea!'' Chloe said, getting off the bed too as she gives Max a little grin. Quite a malicious grin. ''Oh god, another of your plan Chloe?'' Max said as she sighed, releasing a quiet chuckle out of her mouth. ''Fuck off Max, this one is perfect, we are going to work for my mom, at the two whales diner!'' Chloe said to Max, smiling and walking towards her. Max was startled by Chloe statement, she swallowed a bit as she looked at Chloe straight in the face with an hesitating expression on her face. ''Chloe, I don't know how to cook! Nor you!'' Max said to Chloe, dragging her palm against her face, face-palming herself. ''Don't worry Max! Mom will teach us how to cook and all that type of shit! I just hope I don't have to serve clients, people are fucking assholes these days.'' Chloe said as she clenched her fists, trying to not think about how much people could be asshole and all that type of shit that could bring down Chloe's mood. ''Alright, when are we going to get the jobs then?'' Max asked to Chloe, crossing both arms while looking at her. ''Mom is waiting for us at the dinner right now, we get it today.'' Chloe said, stripping her pajamas off her body, taking her punk clothes out of the closet as she puts them on, giving Max a strong hug before heading outside her room. Max blushed a bit as she grinned a bit, taking Chloe's hand as she tightened her grip on it, walking with her outside the room.

Chapter 2: Getting the job.

Max and Chloe arrived at the diner as they went inside of it. Chloe waved at Joyce, giving her a smile. ''Hey mom! We are here for the job!'' Chloe said, walking towards Joyce with Max. ''Well hello you two, I am happy that you both are going to work for me, finally I am going to have some help with the dinner'' Joyce said, opening a little drawer as she took out two little hair nets and two aprons, throwing them towards Max and Chloe. Max let out of Chloe's hand, catching the net and the apron with his hand. Chloe in the other hand didn't caught them, she failed to catch them in the air so she bended to the ground, taking the as she groaned a bit. ''Put this and come in the kitchen, I'll assign jobs for both of you.''Joyce said as she headed to the kitchen, pushing the door to it. Max nodded, putting the hair net over her head, putting the apron on her body afterwards as she ties it. Chloe stood up as she put the hair net on her head while groaning and putting the apron on her body. Both of the girl headed to the kitchen, both looking at Joyce. ''Alright, you both are going to be waitresses. Its not that hard, you take the plates to the clients, each plates are going to have a number on it, the number corresponds of a table number, got it?'' Joyce said, crossing both arms. ''Are you fucking kidding me? I am going to be a waitress? Fuck mom, common give me something else!'' Chloe said, slapping her palm against her face with an angry expression on her face. ''Chloe, you are going to have this alright? I don't need cooks or dishers, and is it okay with you Max?'' Joyce asked to Max. '' Yes, it's all fine with me Joyce, at least we are going to have this money for our trip to Portland.'' Max said, smiling a bit to Joyce and patting Chloe's back. '' Don't worry Chloe, this won't be that much awful.'' Max said, smiling a bit towards Chloe. '' I swear to god, if someone laugh at me or shit like that, I am going to throw his fucking meal on his face.'' Chloe said, clenching both fists.

Chapter 3: Doing the job.

''Chloe, take the plates 4 and 8 and bring them to their tables'' Joyce yelled at Chloe. ''Alright!'' Chloe yelled as she grabbed a hold of the two plates, bringing them to the tables. ''Max! Go to the table 9 and ask them what they want!'' Joyce yelled at Max. ''Got it!'' Max yelled to Joyce, walking to the ninth table in the dinner. ''Hello, my name is Max, I will be your waitress for today. What would you like to eat?'' Max said to the client, smiling a bit to it. ''Urm, I would like some dark coffee with an omelette'' The client said, inspecting Max from head to toe. The client looked like the shady type of guy. ''Is that all sir?'' Max asked to the client. ''Erm.. Can I have your number to?'' The client asked with a big grin on his face. ''Erm... I-'' Max said as Chloe immediately heard what the client said, throwing the plates on the good tables, rushing towards the ninth table as she slammed both palms on the table, approaching his face right in front of the client, whispering to him. '' Max is mine you asshole, understood?'' Chloe said. She was so furious that the client asked that, she just wanted to punch the client right in his face. Max released a quiet chuckle as she took Chloe by the arm, removing her from the client. ''I am sorry sir but this punk kinda like me, I am sorry she acted like that tho.'' Max said, looking at the client straight in the eye. ''Erm.. I-Im sorry m'am.'' The client said, shaking a bit. He was clearly scared by Chloe. Joyce noticed all of that, she wasn't really happy with what Chloe did. ''Chloe! Come here right now!'' Joyce yelled at Chloe with an angry expression on her face. Chloe walked towards Joyce as Joyce took Chloe by the arm, dragging her into the kitchen. ''What have you done? You don't yell at clients like that!'' Joyce said to Chloe. Chloe sighed as she crossed both arms. ''Yeah Yeah, I told you I am not fit for this job.'' Chloe said as she sighed. ''Well, you are going to do it. Now go and be good to the clients.'' Joyce said to Chloe, pushing her inside the kitchen. Chloe got out of the kitchen as she inhaled deeply, exhaling afterwards. Max looked at Chloe as she laughed a bit, trying to not show she is laughing.

Chapter 4: Finishing the first day.

Chloe and Max already are done with their first day, both of them were exhausted from all the work they did. ''Good job girls, and next time Chloe, try to be more sensitive to the clients please? Try to be more gentle alright?'' Joyce said to Chloe, petting her blue hair and petting Max's brown hair with her other hand. ''Alright, I'll try mom, let's go home Max, I am exhausted.'' Chloe said as she took a hold of Max's hand, dragging her outside the dinner, dragging her to her car afterwards. Both of the girl opened the door of the car as they got into it. ''What a fucking day, right?'' Max asked Chloe, giving her a comforting hug. Chloe blushed a bit as she put her keys into the contact, twisting it as she gave a little kiss on Max's head. ''Hella right.'' Chloe said to Max before driving home with her nerd.


End file.
